


Voyeur

by Rydia_Auften



Series: After the bridge (One shots) [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Dark Eve Polastri, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Murder, Narcissism, Protectiveness, Psychopaths In Love, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Tenderness, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydia_Auften/pseuds/Rydia_Auften
Summary: Some awful bloke witnesses what happens on the bridge and decides to follow to see what happens next.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: After the bridge (One shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930252
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Voyeur

Disclaimers: I own no part of Killing Eve but I miss this show so damn much. For now I'll try to participate in the fanfic community. 

Trigger Warnings: attempted non/con, swearing, and the discomfort of being a voyeur.

I am trying to edit this after posting it.

** Voyeur **

  
It had been a shitty day.

Josh couldn’t have imagined anybody having had a worse day than his had been. In the morning, he had a job, a girlfriend and a home, now here at the end, he had none of those things. They accused him of hateful slanderous things. He'd been humiliated, he was enraged. They were wrong! 

The bitch had tossed his car keys into the river meaning he had to walk the 5km across London to his best friend’s flat. Tonight he would crash on the couch, but tomorrow he would teach her. He’d show them all what it meant to be a monster, but tonight he would let her sleep thinking she had won.

It was after 10 when he began to cross the bridge. His friend lived another twenty minutes away, his feet were hurting like his pride. He thought about calling Tony to pick him up, but he drove an old shitty car and what if somebody saw him get in it. No, it was better to walk, especially when there was a lost looking woman in the distance ahead of him. Maybe he wouldn’t have to sleep alone tonight after all?

  
She was wearing a cape like garment, cheddar coloured. The closer he got he could discern that she was exquisitely beautiful, and he waved at her to catch her attention. For a moment he thought she saw him before she turned around and was staring at something behind her. He was curious to see what would happen next so he waited and watched.

  
She didn’t move for a solid minute before started to move forward again, he took a few paces closer.

She was standing nearly face to face with an older hot Chinese lady, just gazing at one another. The older one had a stupid expression, the one his ex used to give him when she wanted to ask him personal shit; her head slightly tilted, a semi-smirk on her lips. Arrogant. Finally, she spoke: 

  
“I’m tired V. Can we…go somewhere?” 

  
The blonde woman took the extended hand.

  
“My hotel is a few blocks from here” she had an intriguing accent, much sexier than the other ones boring American one. “The coffee is shit, but the sheets are clean. Do you want to go there?”

  
Lesbians? Josh was definitely interested in seeing what developed.

  
They began to walk in his direction, he needed a cover. He lit a fag and pretended to not see them as they strolled by. He then followed once he was sure they were far enough to not notice him, yet close enough that he could hear anything sexy they might be saying to one another.

  
As it turns out, he still had to get fairly close; the late night traffic was still fairly loud and they spoke softly. They were probably discussing how they wanted to eat each others pussies, but when he actually he heard words, it didn’t make any sense.

  
“Anything but spaghetti” The Chinese lady said, making the younger woman chuckle. He figured it was a fucked up kink they had, but he could be down for anything.

  
They kept walking and Josh wondered where the hotel actually. He’d have to invite himself to join them once they arrived.

  
“Did you mean it, Eve,” The blonde spoke. “On the bus when you kissed me.”

  
“Oh!” The other exclaimed. Surprise? “Well…”

  
And then they continued to walk before she finally answered.

  
“No. It was a surprise. That’s not what I thought the first time I kissed you would be like”

  
The blonde, V, gasped then, they stopped suddenly, Josh did also.

  
“Eve,” she sighed, and they turned to face one another. The darker one had a fearless expression in her eyes as the younger pressed her body against hers and tangled her fingers in her curls “Can we try again?”

  
And then there on the street beneath the street light they kissed. Their lips looked like they were soft against one another, he waited for them to begin heavily making out, possibly beginning to bang then and there, but it ended too soon. They pulled away, both smiling before they began walking again. Their heads were tilted against one another’s, they were softly talking again, he couldn’t hear a thing.

  
Strangely, they left the main streets and walked into a quieter commercial zone. It was going to be harder to pretend to not be following them, but they hadn’t noticed up until this point, he would just leave a little more distance. They turned a corner at a random white building, he shuffled faster to catch up only to see them kissing against the wall. There was no other foot traffic. Josh made up his mind that this was good a place as any to make himself known.

  
“Ahem, good evening ladies” he said, making them stop to look at him. He couldn’t read their expressions, the light was poor, but whatever was happening, he was smooth, he was good looking. An alleyway threesome was imminent. “Mind if I join you?”

  
“Not here” said the older one. “Wouldn’t want to get caught”

  
“Of course not” he replied as she motioned him to follow them futher behind the building. Nobody would see the delicious events about to unfold, but what a story he would tell everyone once it was over: The tale of Josh who shagged two foreign slags after dumping his boring lay mousy girlfriend.

  
It was cold, but that wasn’t going to stop what was about to happen. The Asian lady leaned against the wall and began to chuckle.

  
“Hey bud, what are you doing?” He didn’t like when women laughed at him. He wasn’t going to play nicely anymore. He would prefer to fuck the younger one, but this one needed to learn a lesson. 

  
He pressed himself against her roughly and leered as he pressed her hard-on against her leg. “You know why I’m here bitch.”

  
Her face pretended to be brave, but he knew she was scared. She was going to give him what he wanted. “Now you’re going to get on your knees and—”

  
Suddenly blinding white pain filled his senses as he felt the knife enter his back, once, then again. He screamed as he tried to turn to face his attacker, but he lost his footing and fell to the ground. 

  
“V, NO!” He heard one call out.

  
“Help me!’ He cried out. He could see the one called Eve brace her hand against the other woman who was holding a large knife. He reached a hand to her, beseeching her for help “She’s a psycho, stop her!”

  
Suddenly Eve kicked him in the gut knocking the wind out of him, he fell back into the growing pool of blood.

  
“You said you were done." Her voice was soft and kind "give me the knife.” Were the words he could hear, and then he felt a weight on his chest as his arms were pinned to his sides by legs.

“That was fucking rude” Eve suddenly seethed at him. He tried to buck his hips forward to knock her off of him but the pain was too much, he couldn’t move. “Do you know what’s actually crazy? Following random women you saw on a bridge and thinking when they lead you somewhere dark that you’re going to be having some fun.”

  
She pressed the knife against his wind pipe.

  
“Eve, you don’t have to.” The blonde spoke. “Someone please save me!” He screamed inside his mind, any sound he could make was blocked by the piercing prick of the blade.

  
“I want to” She replied calmly, staring into his eyes. Although it was dark, he could see that she was pleased. It entered him slowly. It was pain and wetness, and then he felt nothing. He could feel himself sinking inside himself, further and further away into the silence.

  
It had been a shitty day.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that Eve's ancestry is Korean, but Josh wasn't.
> 
> I didn't want to describe his sexual thoughts and feelings about what he was seeing. I just wanted to write a scenario where Eve and Villanelle got to kill someone who deserved it, together.
> 
> Because I used a dying man's perspective, I couldn't figure out how to write the next logical scene, that being Eve being so desperately aroused at what's happened she needs Villanelle to fuck her in the cold Alley way. Just couldn't write it.


End file.
